


Glitter and Chaos

by officemonkey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officemonkey/pseuds/officemonkey
Summary: Settling down and having a little family sounds a lot easier than it really is. Little girls are entirely terrifying.





	

Keys, right hand coat pocket. Phone, left hand coat pocket. Quarters for the goddamn candy machine, inside coat pocket. Little knife, upper back pants pocket. Big knife -  _ wouldn't you like to know?  _ It’s been awhile since he’s had to fight, but old habits die hard.  _ Never hurts to be prepared.  _ Wallet - dammit. Dean heads back into the kitchen and grabs his wallet off the counter. The clock in the kitchen says ten-thirty and of course no one else is ready. 

There’s a strangled whine from the other room and a nearly naked toddler comes screaming down the stairs. She clings to his leg and sobs. 

“I don’t - wanna - wear the - sneakers - I wanna - wear the - boots!”  _ What boots? _

First one purple polka dot rain boot, then a second, sail down the stairs, thumping and tumbling down the last few steps.  _ Oh.  _ He glances up long enough to catch a flash of blonde braids running from the scene of the crime and a very belated “Lily, no!” from the bedroom. 

He peels Rose off his leg and gets down on her level. She pushes a chubby fist across her eyes, pouty little face framed in a mass of brown curls. He cups her chin in his hands and asks, very gently, “Where are your clothes, princess?” 

She sucks in a wet breath. “Daddy said I can wear the boots, it’s  _ my  _ turn and I don’t wanna wear the sneakers and Lily  _ stoooolee  _ them from me!” 

Rose falls into Dean’s shoulder in another round of sobs. For a very brief moment, he misses the monsters. Werewolves, ghosts, even demons - there are rules. Learn the rules, live to fight another day. With four-year-olds, there is only chaos. Chaos and glitter.

Another round of thumping on the steps behind them, this time from much heavier feet, and a fiercely whispered argument. 

“You  _ will _ give your sister the boots - “

“Nuh-uh”

“Yuh huh”

“Nuh-uh”

“I control the ice cream,  _ Lillian _ ” 

Castiel has a very silent Lily on his hip, holding the disputed boots in his other hand. Her green eyes glitter with the closest a toddler can get to rage. There are sneakers on her dangling feet, likely very much against her will. He drops the boots in front of Rose. Dean raises an eyebrow and gets a shrug in return. 

“I was not aware that clothing prevents effective negotiation in footwear disputes,” he sets Lily down. She takes off for the front door, braids flying behind her. They turn back to Rose, who is diligently pulling on the second boot, with as close to a smug grin as a four year old can pull off. Dean settles back against the kitchen counter and folds his arms across his chest. 

Rose bounces up from the floor, all sunshine and puppies again. “Ready!” 

“Missing something?” he can’t help a little giggle. She looks down. 

“Nope - got my boots on.” 

“Anything else?” 

She screws up her face and looks around the room, settling on the puffy pink jacket hanging off the back of a chair. “Oh! My coat!” 

“Cas, wanna help her?” he shakes his head. 

“She has her coat on, Dean. Are we not ready to go?” Two sets of blue eyes blink back at him, equally oblivious.  _ They are carbon freaking copies of each other. _

“Pants, man. For God’s sake, pants!” Realization settles over the two of them and Rose takes off up the stairs again. 

_ Okay, one more time _ . 

Keys, right hand coat pocket. Phone, left hand coat pocket. Quarters for the goddamn candy machine, inside coat pocket. Little knife, upper back pants pocket. Wallet, other back pants pocket. One somewhat seething Lily. One pleased as punch Rose. One exhausted-looking angel. 

Buckle seatbelts and re-tie sneakers that somehow became untied in the ten steps between the front door and the car. Kiss the Lily. Kiss the Rose. Kiss the boy. Check the mirrors. 

Of all the weird, awful and awesome things to ever happen in that backseat, the most terrifying and by far, his most favorite, are sitting in matching black and red checkered car seats, holding hands and whispering at each other in their own private language. He grins and throws the car in reverse. 

A familiar word trips out of Rose’s mouth and he stares at Castiel. 

“You didn’t -”

“Did you know children possess a much higher aptitude for learning languages than adults?” 

“Still - Enochian?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more fluff. OK - I need more fluff. I need silly, giggly, stupid things that make me smile. In case you're curious, I have some stuff over on my tumblr too - officem0nkey.tumblr.com


End file.
